m_hunters_usfandomcom-20200215-history
Therechildren
Therechildren are S-Class beings from the heart of the universe created by the destruction and dark thoughts of those on the outside. They are mostly humanoid, and have varying forms and presences. The details about them are also variable, but they mostly have some ability to morph the world around them, as well as some form of teleportation. Information There have been many recordings of sightings of the "Therechildren" throughout history, mostly as creatures that have brought death and destruction from seemingly nowhere. In some cases, whole religions and cultures have grown around them. Songs and works of art have been created as praise to these beings, and occasionally even now some of them are spotted. Conspiracy theorists claim that a Cornish research society is keeping a large number of these creatures in an underground facility, and there was a recent interview following a leak of some information. The correspondent dismissed the whole incident as a hoax, most likely an in-joke. "I don't know who came up with this ridiculous idea, and honestly I find it quite funny actually. Most likely it was an hoax performed by the IT department. No monsters here." - D. Knowles According to researchers, if humanity continues to carry out its normal ways, major pitfalls should start appearing in our universe by late 2017. How to Kill There is no known definitive way to kill a Therechild, and it is often considered cruel by scientists. According to one incident, a dog-like Therechild was decapitated in 1937, killing it instantly. Therechildren are best kept away from, as provoking them has been shown to cause death or life-long physical and mental trauma in all cases. Be warned. Notable Therechildren * The No-Eyed Man, a reality-warping tall figure commonly seen by children and young people. Worshipped as a god in certain cultures. Often claimed to be the black and rotten heart of the universe. May possibly be a Slenderform. * The White Beast, a deformed dog monster that makes a hoarse, guttural growling sound. Often spotted in the woods. Has been noted in cave paintings and medieval manuscripts. May possibly be a Rakeform. * Glum Men and Women, shadowy figures. Are commonly seen at night all around the world. Will occasionally have bright glowing eyes, like car headlights. Are drawn especially to tired people. Occasionally, child-like figures are present. * The Giving Tree, a parasitic plant that appears to be a tree with body-like growths on the trunk. Coming into contact with the tree or saplings will cause a new, young tree to grow out of the victim, becoming a new host for the plant. * The Angelic Sufferer, a gas-mask wearing hooded figure that acts as a jar for souls. Hides in places associated with conflict and death, and causes witnesses in prolonged contact with it to blank out and stay in a state of worship and adoration of the Therechild. Eventually, the victim will become part of the Therechild, leaving their body entirely. * Public Access Presents, a TV channel on the airwaves that contains blank-faced corpse like figures speaking word salad nonsense to the viewer 24/7. Prolonged contact with the screen can cause blindness and brain-death in the worst cases. The signal has been traced to somewhere in Alabama, but wiki user Shreddies42 (the only person to try and find this location) has never returned from the trip to find the source. Their account has been closed for safety reasons. Category:Monsters